


在千禧的遺跡親吻愛情

by jghostsaid0_0



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jghostsaid0_0/pseuds/jghostsaid0_0
Summary: 四葉環的背後是倫敦的輝煌夜景，璀璨地光輝沿著泰晤士河，彷彿鋪開的滿幅畫卷，那人如完美的大理石像，站在古都的天空中。





	在千禧的遺跡親吻愛情

**Author's Note:**

> 2019年環壯日活動。  
> 選擇TAG：驚喜、雙向暗戀。

　　「小壯，我喜歡你。」

　　逢坂壯五微微仰頭，看著眼前的青年，帥氣的臉龐緊繃著，試圖扯出一絲微笑，那雙淺藍色的眼睛真摯地看著他，像湖水映著湛藍天空，澄淨地沒有絲毫雜質。

 

×

 

　　很難得的，Mezzo''接了一個工作地點在國外的公告－－請他們代言的服裝品牌為了配合新款設計，決定將下一季的平面廣告拍攝地點定在英國倫敦。

　　之前就有風聲，現在聽到正式消息，兩人也都不意外－－逢坂壯五點點頭表示明白，四葉環也嗯了一聲表示他知道了。大神萬理交待了一些初步的狀況之後就離去，留下他們在餐廳接受眾人（假裝的）羨慕嫉妒眼神光的洗禮。

 

　　「你會不想去嗎？」

　　鑒於之前還對飛機的抗拒，毫無拒絕反應的四葉環有些不太尋常。逢坂壯五在稍晚敲開房門，房間主人穿著淺藍色的連帽睡衣，懷裡抱著一隻國王布丁抱枕，手中拿著一瓶同款食品，看上去一點都不像是「最想被他擁抱的男人」排行榜的榜首。

　　儘管已經不是學生了，四葉環在非工作的時間，看上去依舊是一副孩子氣的模樣。

　　「我不喜歡。」他歪了歪頭，含著湯匙的聲音有些含糊：「但這是工作嘛。」

　　「如果真的不行……」

　　「如果我說不行，小壯會推掉工作嗎？」

　　「我……」

　　瞬間的猶豫讓四葉環笑了，他看著逢坂壯五，咧著嘴露出一口白牙：「我知道小壯不會。」

　　「不是、我……」

　　的確，他不會因為四葉環對於坐飛機的恐懼推掉工作。逢坂壯五語塞，但四葉環沒有給他思考與辯解的時間，繼續說道：「這才是小壯嘛！」

　　可是我會、會……

　　會什麼呢？逢坂壯五看著四葉環燦爛的笑容，相處這麼多年，他知道對方是打從心底開心，所以他更加說不出口。

 

　　我會心疼啊。

×

 

　　Mezzo’’有著很糟的開始，其慘烈的狀況眾所皆知，Idolish7的隊長二階堂大和甚至可以告訴你這件事當時讓他有多麼頭痛。

　　所以逢坂壯五並沒有期待四葉環會喜歡他，儘管他們後來磨合狀況良好，在相處上也沒有多大問題，但似乎仍舊有那麼一分尷尬橫亙於上。

　　就算知道感情是一種不可理喻的東西，但商業帝國出身的小少爺依舊無法克制自己用各種方式分析狀況，然後因為得到成功率低得沒有投資價值的結果感到沮喪。

　　於是逢坂壯五一如既往地把感情與想法往肚子裡吞，面上不顯分毫，只是在「照顧四葉環」這件事上更加用心。

　　他想或許這份感情會永遠安靜，沉沒在沒有聲音的空寂。

　　沒有關係，這是他所擅長的。

 

×

 

　　四葉環不知道自己什麼時候喜歡上逢坂壯五這個年紀比他大的同團成員－－或許是他陪著他回家時看見了隱藏之下的脆弱，亦或是他對他明明不擅長、笨拙卻努力的各種舉動。

　　也或許是在數年的相處中，不知不覺就喜歡了。

　　四葉環知道自己是個遲鈍的人，就連喜歡，也是一個繽紛夢境中的驚雷乍響。他怔忡地坐在床上，下身有些濕滑的涼意，但他的意識仍停留在方才雙唇上若有似無的溫軟。

　　似乎還有點甜甜的感覺？

　　有著淺粉紫色系軟頭髮的男子用雙手捧著他的臉，溫和地對著他笑，一雙紫眸映著他的臉，裡面充滿著他未曾見過的情感。

　　四葉環終於明白，自己對逢坂壯五的感覺似乎跟過去不一樣了，而這種感覺，叫作「喜歡」。

　　但四葉環不明白該如何表達這種情感，他所有的示好都只能換來逢坂壯五的微笑與稱讚，他再怎麼遲鈍，也知道那跟愛情無關。

 

　　於是他問了團裡除了逢坂壯五以外的所有成員，除了陸很善良地幫他想了辦法（先不論有沒有效）以外，都沒有得到實質的幫助。

　　所以四葉環依舊用自己的方式，笨拙地向逢坂壯五示好。

 

　　直到這次的通告。

 

　　倫敦眼，又稱千禧之輪。這座原本為了千禧年而建的摩天輪因為受到人們喜愛，原本的拆除計畫取消，現在成為倫敦的地標之一。

　　同時它也是求婚的熱門景點。

　　不過四葉環並沒有想到結婚這麼遠，他只是想到了之前聽過的「在摩天輪頂端端接吻的話愛情就會圓滿」的傳說，而在看過行程之後，四葉環覺得挑個空檔去搭摩天輪似乎是可行的。

　　他向逢坂壯五提出邀請，逢坂壯五並沒有多想，只當四葉環突發的孩子氣想搭搭摩天輪。他看了一下時間，不會耽誤工作也沒有撞到其他事情，也就爽快的答應了。

　　只是逢坂壯五沒想過自己會在倫敦眼上被四葉環告白。

 

×

  
  


　　「小壯，我喜歡你。」

　　他杵在那，摩天輪即將到達最高點，如同他滿漲的情緒。四葉環的背後是倫敦的輝煌夜景，璀璨地光輝沿著泰晤士河，彷彿鋪開的滿幅畫卷，那人如完美的大理石像，站在古都的天空中。

　　逢坂壯五盯著四葉環，這景色太過夢幻，有種美夢成真的恍惚。

　　於是他向前踏了一步，和四葉環之間的距離更近了，那汪湖水裡有自己的倒影，躺在漫天星斗上。

　　於是他伸出手，如同四葉環的夢境。

 

　　他們的踟躕終在吻裡得到解答。⬛


End file.
